User blog:EctoScout/Lou
I'm a huge fan of the Sims franchise. Ever since my first Sims game, The Sims Bustin' Out, I've been hooked on the franchise like no one else I know. Just recently, I moved up north for the vacation I was on. I brought Sims 2, Mario Kart: Double Dash, and a few other game I can't think of at the moment. I was staying at my uncle's apartment with a few friends. Me and the boys decided to hit the town for the day and come back to play on the GameCube I brought and let nostalgia embrace up with open arms. It all went completely amazing until night time and everyone was asleep; I soon felt alone. I instantly thought of something to lift my spirits and that was to play the golden oldie that was Sims 2. I decided to start a new game, this time using cheats my buddy Caleb looked up for me on the Internet. I made my house with the ridiculous amount of money I had and I was all set, except for the character. I thought it funny to start a female character named Lisa Newbie. So I started to lead Lisa to a happy, rich life in the game (getting a job, filling wants and the like). But then something terrible happened. something so horrifice to watch I still cringe to this day. I was playing the game as usual, the husband went off to work and Lisa was at the house like normal. Then a Sim came to the door that didn't look like the origional presets in the game. This Sims name was only "Lou" and was dressed as though he chose the Criminal workforce in the game. This weirded me out a little, but I thought to myself that there was nothing to worry about.Naturally, If anything did happen, there was a phone in the house to call the in-game police. I answered the door and I engadged in a conversation with the fellow. then suddenly the conversation went down a negative path. No problem for me really until a certain option popped up in the action list. It said "Resist". I was shocked at the option for I have never seen this before in the game, ever. I pondered this over in my mind and suddenly Lou started to beat the crap out of Lisa. the HUD closed completely and took on a cutscene format. I watched in horror as Lisa ran into the bedroom as Lou chased after. I tried pressing every button on the controller, but to no avail. Then what I witnessed was absolutely horrible. Lisa was forced in bed and raped, over and over again, for a full 10 minutes. Nothing was blurred out as normal in Sims games, everything was visible. I threw the controller down and threw up in the restroom. It took me awhile to sum up the courage to go back and continue. As I sat down, still feeling sick after the cutscence witnessed just now, I look at the screen that showed my house, ransacked of expensive items and Lisa in the bedroom on the ground sobbing into her hands. She then got up and went to the fireplace, lights the fireplace up and begins to set flammable things near the fireplace. I had absolutely no control over what was happening, all I could do was watch now. Lisa sat on the couch and let the fire swallow her up along with the house I made. Then, when things couldn't get any more twisted, the one thing I feared the most happened right there, Lisa's loving husband came home, well, what was left of it, to find only an Urn of her lover in the middle of the lot. At this point, I was crying softly to myself, making sure not to wake my friends up. Lisa's husband walked up to the Urn and grieved the loss of his wife, Lisa, by sobbing into his hands. This is when I gained control of the game again. It gave me the option of Grieving the Death. So I selected the option, but He didn't sob into his hands again, he turned to look directly at the camera. He reached behind his back to pull out a hand gun that he then shoved in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The gun almost blew out the speakers of the T.V. and all that was left on screen was Lou's face, shroud by static, looking over Lisa's husband as he layed there lifeless. I never touched another Sim game after what happen that night. Category:Blog posts